


welcome to chili's

by subjuns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Jokes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, bottom jun household, unnecessary swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subjuns/pseuds/subjuns
Summary: “you're literally about to eat me out, we planned this, why the fuck are you eating jelly beans?”





	welcome to chili's

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled 'finna eat it' thank you to min for helping me out. btw! skip to (3.) if you're just here for the smut, and not for the bullshit i wrote. (this is a bottom jun household okay-)

1.

_“Maybe we could try something new?”_

Minghao nonchalantly recalls previous scenarios, predicaments, that began with the exact same suggestion. “The last time we tried something new, you burnt your elbow on the stove - which we  _should_ have turned off before-hand.  _Someone_ was way too desperate however. And, remember when you pulled me into the McDonald's bathroom, reasoning that the _burger turned you on?_ ”

“You have to admit though, the good kitchen sex was worth it. And it was at Subway not McDonald's, we're more classy than that.” Unbelievable. Wen Junhui was, undoubtedly, unbelievable. Charming, sometimes. Other times, not worth 'reminiscing'. “Right, thank you, thank you for reminding me that we're banned from the place.” Junhui felt awful and full of regret for not thinking that one through, now he wasn't allowed to eat his favourite sandwiches. Minghao had scolded him for only listening to his dick at the time, saying it was karma. 

Junhui's arms were wrapped around Minghao's small torso, who had his head lolling back to rest on his shoulder, hugging him close as they sat on the mattress. Cuddling was common between them, warm, soft and intimate. Well, it  _was_ warm, soft and intimate until Junhui - the horniest man to walk on Earth, Hao was convinced - couldn't keep his mouth shut about the more carnal pleasures they tend to explore and indulge. Whether it be a new position, new location, he'd  _reluctantly_  oblige. Sometime's it'd take weeks for Junhui to convince him. It wasn't like Minghao wasn't adventurous, it was just that sometimes Junhui's ideas were... bizarre.

However, being the loving boyfriend that he was, he went along with whatever ridiculous ideas the elder had in mind. Every single one, as a matter of fact. Minghao was beyond tired, not sick, just tired. And so, Junhui knowingly continued, “Could you please just listen?” Minghao hummed, rolling his eyes. “Sure, but do know that I am  _not_  getting off this bed, just to fuck your sorry ass in Walmart.”

Yes, Walmart. It was a possibility, hell, the Church was a possibility too. Literally nothing is out of bounds for Junhui. “It's  _something_  we can do on the bed this time, and we don't have to do it right now!” he exclaimed, right into his ear, earning an irritated groan. “Fine. I guess it can't be too bad then,” Waves of relief washed over him, “go on.”  Minghao tilted his head to look up at him; scarlet had flushed his cheeks, and he was biting his lip, seemingly shy and embarrassed at whatever he had in mind. It was a first.

“I was thinking... could you...” his head dips down, in order to get a better angle to plant a loving kiss to the top of his small boyfriend's head, before timidly requesting, “Rim me? You don't  _have_  to, I just heard that it feels really good and- don't ask me where I heard, I know you're gonna ask me-” Minghao sighed, attempting to cut him off. “Junhui,” he failed, the boy continued to ramble. “It's- It's a really dumb idea, my bad. Well... to be honest, I've made us do even dumber, haven't I?”

He sighs, having no choice but to let him ramble on. “Yes, yes you have.”

“-yeah, so, I guess it doesn't sound too dumb but still if you're not comfortable, you don't have to!  _Seriously,_ you don't have to.” How could he possibly say no to his beyond flustered, stammering mess of a lover? It was unimaginable. “I mean, I'd  _really_  like you to but it's okay, I'll be fine-“ He was silenced by Hao scooting away, releasing himself from Jun's tight grip, then turning around to gently push him down onto the mattress. “ _Junhui,_ I'll eventually do anything with you, so, do you want me to eat you out or not?” He knew how much it killed Junhui when he was so forward with these things.

“...Preeeetty badly, yeah.”

2.

It took approximately an hour and a half for Junhui to thoroughly clean himself with the steaming hot water underneath the faucet of the shower, mainly his lower regions, reasoning that he wanted to be as clean and prepared as possible for the night ahead of him. Minghao was forced to patiently wait on the bed and listen to him cursing himself, self-conscious about his  _'ass not being_ _tasty enough'._

Plus, he's pretty sure the elder continuously slipped on the bar of soap. Each time, a loud  _thud_ and  _manly screech_ reached his ears. Minghao had made a mental note in his head to never buy those again, despite it sounding fucking hilarious, he didn't want him to injure himself further. He had anticipated Junhui to step out of the bathroom stark naked, alas, he was fully clothed (unreasonable in his opinion, he wasn't a complete pervert). Junhui struts over, hopping onto the mattress. He scooted backward, lying down, resting his head on the pillows.

Meanwhile, Minghao was sitting down with his legs dangling off the edge of the bed, turning his head to look at the boy, “If you so  _'badly'_  wanted me to rim you, why do you still have your pants on?” Junhui giggled at the question, teasingly replying, “Someone's eager!” Hao deadpanned in response, earning a pout. “Just... strip.” Junhui immediately sat up, unbuttoning his shirt and peeling it off to toss it aside.

He leaned onto the headboard after propping his spine with pillows, reaching at his hips to slide then kick his jogging bottoms off. “It's not fair if I'm the only one naked though...so you should strip too.” he tugged his briefs down, mid-thigh, looking up at Minghao, half-lidded and sultry.

“I'm ready for you-” Junhui stills, interrupted by the sound of a  _wrapper_ crinkling, he blinks twice. Minghao had a tiny packet of colourful jelly beans in his hand, he had taken no notice of his lusty gaze. He questions, squinting. “Are you eating jelly beans?” Hao cleared his throat, having swallowed a particularly sour one. “Well, the fuck does it look like?” he popped another one into his mouth, chewing as they shared a dumb few moments of silence. 

“You're literally about to eat me out, we planned this, why the fuck are you eating jelly beans?” 

“You were the one that told me I should strip, I reached down to take off my pants and I just felt the packet in my pocket.”

“Do you think this is  _funny_? It's really not. I'm just sitting here, needing my ass to be eaten, and you just pull out fucking jelly beans.” (He was genuinely offended). “I have a  _sweet_ tooth, okay? It's been a long time since I've eaten anything sugary, I need to satisfy it, and you know what jelly beans are, right? They're  _sweet_.”  Junhui couldn't believe what he was hearing, but that didn't stop him from being determined in getting what he wants. He takes a moment to think hard about his response, wanting to win Hao over.

A single packet of sweets weren't going to get in his way. “This ass is sweeter.”

“Just go to sleep now, Jun.”

3.

Today was a lucky day.

Junhui finally gets what he wants, and it happens quick. Minghao decides he's teased him enough, he sounded so sure and desperate about needing to be filled.Minghao ordered him to get on all fours, he silently obeyed without question, shakily crawling up the mattress, his hands and knees already feeling weak. Hao subconsciously licked his lips, the curve of Jun's ass exposed, being displayed to him was arousing beyond belief.

He isn't one to brag but he considered himself extremely lucky for being the only one Jun loved and trusted, only him, with his small waist (he cannot stress enough exactly how much he  _loves_ his waist), gorgeous thighs, he wanted to litter each and every part of Jun's body with kisses. He lowers his head, biting his lip in concentration.

He gently kneads the firm yet soft flesh of his cheeks before spreading them and revealing his hole, tilting his head to blow short puffs of air onto the puckered entrance. Junhui 's breath  _hitches_ , Minghao watches him clenching hungrily around nothing, beginning to plead. “Stop teasing, I've w-waited so long,  _fuck_  you.” Minghao smirks. He already knew this, all too well, feeling a little guilty-

He just wanted to maximise the experience to its full potential. He uses his thumbs to torturously rub inside the sensitive cleft, relishing Junhui's stuttered gasps and down-right  _sinful_ moans. Minghao simply grins, licking up his perineum, his tongue wet and flat. Junhui's spine arches beautifully as he cried out. His head dropped, now resting side-ways on the pillow, looking over his shoulder to see the mess of dark hair he knew and loved. “ _H-....Hao...”_ he's keening now, letting long, shaky, filthy noises escape from his lips.

Minghao gently eases his thumb back into his rim, slightly stretching and spreading him apart even further before circling his entrance using just the tip of tongue. Junhui had no time to react when he felt his tongue prodding, slowly dipping deeper inside. Upon hearing Junhui wince at the breach, Minghao's hands slid down to his thighs, rubbing in an attempt to comfort him. They both wanted this to be an enjoyable-only experience, and luckily, the initial burn was being replaced by  _w_ _aves_ of pure  _pleasure_. 

Minghao heard a sharp intake of breath, followed by a high-pitched strangled noise, he  _knew_ he was doing a  _great_ job; Junhui was never the vocal type. To hear loud, wanton noises rip from his throat was rare. He then withdrew his tongue, taking a moment to breathe, before burying his face between his tender, plump cheeks. Junhui  _mewled,_ clenching around the hot, wet muscle as it thrust, breaching his walls unbelievably  _deeper._

Junhui feels his stomach tighten, constrict, he  _has_ to touch himself but he knew he shouldn't. He made a promise earlier  _not to,_ that he's only allowed to come from his tongue alone. It was horrifying to hear, but now he was starting to believe it was possible as he let out a long string of whimpers and choked moans. “Close- Hao, God, so fucking close- Hao, you're giving it to me  _so,_ so g-good.”

Junhui swallowed hard, his eyes rolling back, he was so far gone.  

He just couldn't keep his mouth shut, pushing himself back to fuck himself on his tongue. Minghao's hands latched onto his hips, forcing him to still, he whined. It was so clear to Hao that Junhui was so  _needy_ and he'd be lying if he said it didn't spur him on, sliding his tongue in and out with more vigour. Junhui's been reduced to a whining  _mess._ His neck ached, his erection ached, everything was aching. He felt heat ignite in his stomach, his thighs beginning to quiver, fingers gripping tightly onto the soon to be soiled sheets beneath him.

Junhui lets out a sharp whine, at last, his vision whites out and everything feels fuzzy. Time seemed to still as his orgasm hit him in shock waves, spurting heavy, thick ribbons of come onto his tummy and painting the sheets. He clenches around Minghao's tongue before he manages to pull out, leaving him with one last wet flick on his throughly fucked rim. Junhui body collapses onto the white stained sheets, his orgasm still rippling through him. Minghao sits up on his heels, panting heavily, waiting for him to recover. He wiped his reddened lips with the back of his hand, smiling at the adorable, breathless mess in front of him, a little dazed.

It took a few moments for Junhui to sit up as well, flushed out head to toe, caramel hair completely disheveled.  _Beautiful_ , he's still beautiful. He grinned, deviously licking his lips, eyeing Minghao as if  _he_ was the prey now. “Haohao... you didn't get to come, I know you're hard. Lemme take care of you too, yeah?” 

“Sure,” he couldn't help but tease, “suck me off at Chili's, will you?”

“I take back my offer.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing rimming and i've most likely defied the logics of it or smth
> 
> sorry and excuse me if this was shitty, and really rushed. there's probably tons of mistakes (this is a mistake in general). i know i switched tenses a lot, sorry. my apologies again if you've read this far, i tried, thanks for reading. 
> 
> edit: 69 kudos nice


End file.
